shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanaheimr
The Vanaheimr (aka Heaven) is the home of Gods/Angels. History Vanaheimr is a sacred and holy place that exists in the sky. Non-residents can only access it by flying up there either on a dragon's back or using a magical carriage. If entered unannounced or without permission, one must pass through a portal filled with dangerous lightning. Exiting without the assistance of a god also leads to encountering the portal. However, because of gravity, one can simply fly down or jump off the edge of Vanaheimr to head toward the surface. Demons are the only known species unable to set foot in this land. Vanaheimr is the home of all gods and angels who have not been exiled or cast out. In its first appearance, the land glowed with a golden hue that surrounded its inhabitants as well. This glow disappeared at some point after Bahamut was defeated by Favaro. As Vanaheimr exists in the sky, clouds can be seen everywhere. Vanaheimr's city entrance is a massive gate adorned with two winged horses. The city itself has bridges, large images of an angel, and prior to Charioce XVII's reign, the streets were crowded with gods and angels. There are also several waterfalls and forests filled with giant fruits and giant creatures. The mausoleums are kept apart from the rest of the city and contain balls of energy floating around. Each ball of energy represents a god who has died. The more balls appear inside the hall, the fewer gods and angels roam the land. Prison cells take the form of wide, empty rooms that contain a hoverboard, usually one brought in alongside the prisoner. The door to a prison cell is a passable golden wall that is guarded by at least two angels on the outside. Prisoners are not allowed to leave unless granted permission by the higher ups and this usually requires an escort to retrieve them. Known prisoners include El, Bacchus and Hamsa. There is a parking lot for hippogriffs and their respective carriages. Several temples also exist and are used for worshiping the gods, all of which are heavily guarded. Many were destroyed by Charioce XVII as a symbolic end to mankind's worship of the gods and to retrieve stone slabs required to rebuild Dromos. The leader of the land resides in an enormous chamber which can only be entered through a giant door. One must require the leader's permission to enter, otherwise, one is locked out. Passed the door is a long hallway. Inside the chamber is a vast golden sea below and several platforms, the highest of which the leader resides upon to give orders. There are also pillars in the room. The leader of this land was Zeus, who was succeeded by Gabriel upon his death. Due to its sheer size, many travel across Vanaheimr using a hoverboard, regardless if they can fly. Jeanne d'Arc, a servant of the gods, currently resides in Vanaheimr. Gallery Vanaheimr_waterfall01.png Vanaheimr001.png Trivia *The name "Vanaheimr" is only used once, at the beginning of Virgin Soul Episode 3. The place is generally referred to as the "Land of the gods" or "gods's land." **"Vanaheimr" means home of the Vanir in Old Norse. Vanaheimr is one of the Nine Worlds featured in Norse mythology. The Vanir are a group of gods associated with fertility, wisdom, and the ability to see the future. *While Charioce XVII had assaulted various temples in order to rebuild Dromos, he never sought to attack Vanaheimr itself. This act of "mercy" did not extend to the demons who lost Cocytus. It is also did not prevent the gods and angels from becoming nearly an extinct race, mainly due to Charioce's war with Gabriel. Navigation Category:Places